paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chase X Skye/@comment-26542723-20181028035015
Hello everyone how are you all? I just watched the new episodes a little while ago and decided to make my way over here. And boy was I surprised to see all of the controversial screen shots and posts going around, and I thought I would share some of my thoughts. So first off. Do I think any of these ships will ever be confirmed in the show? And my answer to this is definitely no! I don't believe they will, and I've never expected them to. That doesn't mean I don't think they've hinted at things in the past, because we all know they obviously have. So I do believe things like. Chase x Skye and Ryder x Katie are actual thing's. But only to a certain point. Let me explain. In my mind, as a person who has watched the entire series from the very first episode. I've always believed that Chase and Skye were sort of already together in a way, and have been since the season one episode, "pups save a camping trip/ pups and the trouble with turtles." In this episode we see Chase worry a little too much about Skye, and she takes notice and says it was "varry sweet." And in the second half, at the end Skye is seen smiling at Chase in a very heartfelt way. So the way I always looked at it, was that Chase developed a crush on Skye varry early on in the series. And by the end of the first season, Skye realizes this and ends up basically feeling the same way. And then we didn't really see much after that, until the big hint in friendship day. When Skye leans on Chase or nuzzles him or whatever you want to call it. It just seemed a little out of place compared to the other stuff that was happening in this episode. So to me it seemed like that was their way of saying, yes there is a little something between them, and no we haven't forgotten about it. And we really haven't seen anything substantial after that. And that's pretty much it. Honestly in a way, I like that they haven't confirmed anything more serious. There's nothing wrong with the two of them quietly admiring and watching over each other, and just remaining good friends. And I really do prefer that over a full blown, over the top romantic relationship. Now on to when I believe they could possibly confirm the ship and make it, "official." The only time I believe it would be appropriate to actually confirm it would be in a feature film. And judging by their last few earnings calls, they say it's, "in the works." So it seems like it's going to be happening. So if you're looking for an actual confirmation, that's probably going to be your best bet. Anyway I guess the point is that even if Spinmaster did come out and say it's never going to happen in the show, it wouldn't surprise me at all. And I wouldn't be disappointed ether. Paw patrol is a show about a pack of great and loyal friends who have come together and pledged themselves to helping anyone and everyone who, "Yelp's for help!" The characters are all polite, self sacrificing people who give their all to help others and make the world around them a better place. And this silly kids show has actually helped me get through a really tough time in my life. And I would hate to see it get all complicated and weird because of some unnecessary romantic relationships that these pups are actual really too young for anyway. So just to clarify, I'm not saying you shouldn't support the ships or look for the hints. If you do I think that's great! And I myself enjoy seeing a little hint from time to time. I'm just saying I personally don't think they should add too much of that to the show. And if they are going to do something big, do it in the movie. Anyway I apologize about the big post. Lol. Just wanted to share some thoughts.